


Rainy Days

by Kintaro



Series: Klk x Reader [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, POV Second Person, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintaro/pseuds/Kintaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend the evening at Ryuko’s house after a severe storm has hit….<br/>This’ll be fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little segment of a full RyuxReader story that is to come. While I was working on that a big storm hit my area so this idea came to mind. Also this is my first fanfic and I love constructive criticism so all comments are welcomed, to know that I am going in the right direction with everything.

Ryuko and yourself quickly run into her apartment complex. Completely drenched from head to toe as neither you nor Ryuko had anticipated for rain to come this evening since the forecast promised it was to be sunny all day. You let out noises of discomfort as you make your way up the stairs, following Ryuko’s lead. She chuckles at your displeasment and gives a playful nudge, “ah cheer up (y/n) it just a little water” you give a warning glare at this making her laugh even more. 

Once inside her living space you take off your, shoes and socks as they were both soaking wet and you didn’t want to ruin her floors that were surprisingly clean as well as the rest of her room, only a few discarded items of clothing here and there but overall it wasn’t half bad. “Make yerself at home, I’ll be back in min” She announced as she disappeared around the corner, leaving you to sit and find something to watch on tv. You flip through various channels mindlessly as your brain kept averting back to how uncomfortable your clothes were beginning to feel as they were becoming damp, making you shiver.

You place the tv remote on the couch before going through your bookbag in search of any spare clothing you had, you sigh as there was nothing in there that you needed to stop this unusual punishment. ‘I could just tough it out till the storm clears, it can’t go on all day right’ you thought as you stood back up, not wanting to ask in embarrassment to wear Ryuko’s clothing. A blush creeped up to your face at just the thought, it disappeared when you heard Ryuko return back with some fresh pair of clothing. She wore a giant black hoodie that went down to her mid thighs, she gives a smirk as she noticed the redness of your cheeks. Tossing you a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts “Here, don’t need to catch a cold”

You look up to her to protest before she interrupts you “There clean and It’s not my only pair” She said as she sat on the couch, “Bathrooms the first door to the right” she then takes the job of flipping through channels as you take the clothes and go to the bathroom. You quickly remove the damp clothes and go to put on the fresh ones, stopping to smell the t-shirt. It had a very nice intoxicating scent almost of roses with a little kick to it, another blush emerged to your face as you realized what you were doing and quickly put on the shirt, getting your clothes and hanging them up on the rack as you made your way out of the bathroom and back to Ryuko. 

As you walked out you immediately felt her eyes boring into you, making you hold you head a little lower as you curled onto the opposite side of the couch Ryuko was seated upon. She finally settled on a horror movie that had been playing, and sat back. You two fell into a comfortable silence, breaking it once in awhile by making bets on who would die next and all the dumb mistakes the victims of the killer were making.

After a few jump scares later you find yourself pressed up against Ryuko, her resting an arm around your waist as you leaned onto her. “Ya big scaredy cat” she teased as you jumped alittle by a loud noise coming from the tv, “shut up” you mumble, making her give her signature laugh. You let out a giggled as well “I bet you're probably scared of something too” you tried to fire back, she gives a smug look “I ain’t scared of nothin”

“Ghosts?”  
“Nope”  
“Spiders”  
“Nope”  
“Heights”  
“Nope” She answered," I told ya I ain’t scared of nothi-”

KA-BOOM

A little girl’s scream fills your ears as you feel two arms now wrap around you, tightly. The lights then flickered back on and you turned your head slightly to see a flustered looking Ryuko, she quickly withdrew one of her arms as she looked away from the giant grin that creeped across your face." You were saying”

“Shut up” She said as you saw her face become as red as her streak of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading  
> Leave a comment/kudos and have a wonderful day


End file.
